Simplicidad
by Carito357
Summary: El mejor estudiante de la Academia de Duelos, y el soberano absoluto del Mundo Oscuro. ¿Qué tienen en común? Juegos de cartas. Además de unas adorables ojeras mañana por la mañana.


_**"Simplicidad"**_

**Disclaimer:** Al grano: los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenecen. Coma. Sólo me gusta escribir las madrugas de fin de semana. Abre paréntesis. Y toda la semana, también. Cierre paréntesis.

Así dicta mi profesora de lenguaje. Punto y aparte. Disfruten la lectura. Muchos signos de exclamación.

.

.

.

**_ Capítulo único.**

—Hmm... —cruzado de brazos, el castaño de acaramelados ojos marrones examinaba los resultados y números escritos en un cuaderno: doce juegos ganados, doce perdidos. Se encontraba en empate uno-a-uno con la persona que lo acompañaba en la habitación—. Supongo que no puedo quejarme.

—Excepto por el hecho que los puntos de mi victoria exceden por el doble a cualquiera de las tuyas, concuerdo: no puedes quejarte.

—¡Maldita sea, Haou! —se quejó débilmente Judai, sonriendo internamente por lo divertida que le parecía la situación. Si no fuera porque en la Academia era de madrugada, probablemente los demás continuaran durmiendo, y hacerlo realmente irritaría mucho a Haou, él hubiese soltado también una carcajada.

Es decir, una _fiesta de pijamas_ jugando cartas con tu mitad homóloga, no se tiene todos los días.

Dejó caer su cabeza en la mugida almohada repleta de corriente algodón, mientras el muchacho de orbes dorados permanecía rígido, sentado al borde de la cama que compartían. Judai se rascó la nariz, ahogando un bostezo—. Todavía no entiendo cómo lo haces... ¡Ganaste todos los últimos juegos de la partida!

—Es simple. Pese a que somos la misma persona, tú continuas siendo demasiado blando. Cuando contabas con la conveniente carta para ganar, obviabas la jugada y preferías alargar el juego inútilmente en una muestra de compasión **no** pedida —le espetó el otro, entrecerrando los ojos al enfatizar la última frase con una expresión que, debido al involuntario temblor frío que recorrió la espalda de Judai al verla, podía interpretarse como amenazante.

—Bueno, me atrapaste —admitió, enderezándose nuevamente en su lugar y colocando una mano tras su cabeza en señal de disculpa—. ¿Fue tan obvio?

—No entiendo tu comportamiento. ¿El objetivo del juego no es ganar?

—El objetivo del juego es divertirse —le corrigió Judai, sonriendo al interpretar su clásico gesto _"Gotcha!"_ de paso—. ¡Vamos, te reto a otra ronda!

Haou solamente se limitó a observar al castaño intentando torpemente revolver las cartas. Y procedió a fruncir ligeramente el ceño cuando, a un descuido del chico de ojos marrones, éstas terminaron desparramadas en el gélido suelo.

Una exclamación sonora de _"¡Diablos!"_ salió de la garganta del duelista Osiris, acompañado de un chasquido de dedos. De inmediato se dirigió a recoger las cartas caídas, tratando arduamente de alcanzar unas que bajo la cama habían quedado. Haou negó mentalmente, mientras el otro salía de bajo el mueble con el pijama cubierto de pequeñas pelusas, mostrando triunfante un grupo de seis cartas rescatadas.

Y pensó que, en realidad, Judai siempre sería Judai. Simplemente, mientras de cartas se tratara. Ya fuera en un duelo, o un sencillo juego con naipes ingleses.

De todas maneras, una partida consigo mismo nunca le aburría—. ¿Quedamos en dos de tres?

* * *

***Nota: **Carioca, así se hace llamar el juego de la historia. Doce juegos son una partida, desde simples dos tríos, pasamos por hasta tres escalas y finalmente la escala real. Generalmente al jugar con mi familia anotamos los resultados: ¡quien queda con menos puntos gana! El objetivo es despejar todas las cartas de tu mano, de tal forma que los demás acumulen puntaje en cada juego.

No sé si a alguien más le pase como a Judai, de poder ganar un juego inmediatamente y j*derlos a todos con más de cien puntos, le da penita y deja que pasen unos turnos. Por eso Haou se molesta xD

A quienes no conozcan el carioca, les digo: no se aflijan. Un día haré uno donde jueguen póquer, y podrán así leerlo con calma. Guiño, guiño. Despedida y buenos deseos.


End file.
